I'm done hiding from you
by Madam Claire
Summary: Cute one-shot stories about Rose & Dimitri. Some of the stories if anyone wants could have sequels to them.


**A/N: I know that the book series continued after 'Vampire Academy' so pretend that we didn't know about the other books yet. So, this story is about what if when Rose walked away after Dimitri told her he couldn't let himself love her because he & Rose have to protect Lissa. Well, what if Dimitri went to Rose's room later that night feeling like he had to confess how he feels & that they will figure things out together.**  
**Rose's POV**  
"You lied about your feelings for me," I told Dimitri. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.  
"Yes, I did." He said honestly.  
"Why would you do that?" I asked him.  
"It's more than my age & position at the academy. Our allegiance is to the Moroi. If I let myself love I wouldn't throw myself in front of the Princess. I would throw myself in front of you." He said softly.  
"It's funny. Your reasons for not loving me just make me love you more." He smiled my favorite smile. The smile that always made my heart soar.  
"I want you to kiss me without the magic charm forcing you to do it," I told him barely a whisper.  
"That's not a good idea," Dimitri said.  
"Please, everyone's at the banquet. Just one last kiss." I said stepping closer to him but before he could actually kiss me I flipped him right on his god-like guardian ass.  
We both laughed then I helped him stand up. I kissed him on the cheek then walked away.  
**Dimitri's POV**  
***Later on that night***  
I was in guardian dorm room & I couldn't stop thinking about Rose. I was reading one of my favorite western books like I usually do at the end of every day. I was actually not so much reading but trying to get my mind off of Rose. She's so beautiful, sweet, strong & very protect of the people she cares about most. _'No Dimitri! Stop thinking about her like that she's your student!'_ I couldn't take it anymore I had to take a cold shower.  
After I took my shower I still couldn't get my mind off of her. "That's it!" I said out loud. I can't take this anymore! I'm going to tell her how I feel. I put my duster on & left my room.  
***A few minutes later***  
"I can't believe I'm doing this!" I say to myself as snuck my way past the other guardians that were on watch at the novice female dorms. I can't believe I'm sneaking into a novices room at this hour. I can't believe I let myself fall in love with said novice.  
I finally got up to her dorm room making sure no one saw me. I knocked on the door as softly as I could. Rose came to the door just as quickly as I knocked. "Comrade, what are you doing here?" She whispered shock & a little bit of panic came across her face.  
"Is Lissa alright? I mean I don't feel anything wrong coming through the bond." She asked worriedly. _'Oh god! She's adorable when she's like this. It only makes me love her all the more'_. I thought to myself.  
"Roza, it's ok. Everything is fine. This isn't about Lissa. Um, I need to talk to you. Can I come in?" I said.  
"Oh thank god. Yeah, of course, come in. Wait, then why are you so nervous? It's like you have this big secret & your ready to burst if you don't say what it soon." Roza said as she let me in & closed the door behind her & locked it.  
While Roza locked the door I started pacing a little bit still nervous. "Comrade, are you going to answer me?" She asked.  
"Roza, I know I said before about not letting myself love you but I... I lied. I thought about it. I can't do this anymore." I said looking into her beautiful eyes.  
"Please, Dimitri don't leave me! I'm sorry I can do better. We can act like we never said anything to each other in the first place. I think I can handle just as long as I don't lose you." Roza begged.  
_'What is she talking about?'_ I wasn't leaving her I could never. I love her. _'Oh my god! I love her I really do love her'_ I realized.  
"Roza! Roza! Calm down it's ok! I'm saying I can't keep pretending with you anymore. It's not fair to you or myself because to be quite honest I'm so in love with you. I have never loved someone this much in so long. Actually, I don't think I've ever felt like this before. I know it's not right but I don't care. I love you, Rose. I don't care about anything else. As long as I have you we'll figure everything out together." I blurted out.  
That's when I realized Rose was crying.  
"Oh milaya, what's wrong?" Walking up to her & hugging her.  
"You just said you loved me." She said shocked.  
"Yes, Roza. I did. I love you so much." I said kissing her.  
"I love you too, Comrade. I love you so much. I agree with you we will figure things out together. Stay with me tonight. I want you to hold me tonight plus I don't wanna have nightmares about Natalie." She said.  
I stayed with her that night holding & kissing her. It was one of the best nights of my life.


End file.
